School Project
by Twilight Uchiha
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get paired up for an interesting school project. They have to pretend to be married and live under the same roof. NarutoXfem Sasuke. Some characters may be OOC. Rated M for later chapters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Man I hate health class." Naruto said sighing. It was early morning and even though the class was only an hour and twenty minutes long it felt like five. Looking out the window he noticed kids playing tag, trying to see who was going to be it next.

"Naruto?" asked Iruka from the front of the class.

"Present." he answered still looking out the window.

"Yes, well that would be the right answer if I was still taking attendance. Now can you face me and listen to the assignment that you will have to complete for the rest of the semester." Iruka said. Hearing the snickering coming from the other students, Naruto lowered his head onto his forearms and muttered sorry. As Iruka went over the assignment, Naruto heard giggling coming from the right of him.

"Stupid Naru." said a girl with long, wavy blue hair and onyx eyes.

"Shut up Sasu!" Naruto said raising his voice.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Naruto?" Iruka asked, his eyes darkening, warning him.

"No sensei." The blond replied

"Good. Now you Naruto will be paired off with Sasu Uchiha." He said smiling at Naruto's clueless face.

"Um excuse me Iruka-sensei, but what exactly am I being paired off with the blond for?" Sasu asked looking confused.

Sighing Iruka answered "The class assignment for the rest of the semester is each of you will be paired off into groups of two. The two of you." He said pointing to them. "Will live in dorms on campus as a married couple."

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto and Sasu.

"I can't live with him sensei. I'll end up committing murder. Can't I get partnered off with Kiba or Neji?" she asked desperately

"Yea, I'd rather take an F than live with a prissy, spoiled, princess." Naruto said pointing to Sasu.

"As if you are so perfect, you dumb blonde." She said turning to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei I don't think my parents and brother would be ok with this arrangement."

"Actually all three of them thought it was a great idea." he said smiling.

"Iruka-sensei is right little sister." Said a deep voice from the classroom door. Hearing the voice Sasu and the class turned to see who it was. Eyes widening Sasu glared at the intruder. Standing in his anbu uniform was Itachi Uchiha. His eyes locking with hers and darkening a bit as if he was laughing on the inside.

"And why is that dear brother?" she asked, trying her best not to curse him out.

"Because it will get you ready for when mom and dad get you married off." he said loving how her eye twitched. Itachi turned his attention to Iruka. "Sorry for disturbing your class. I'm just here to drop off Sasu's things for the move in today."

"That's quite alright. Just leave it by the door." Iruka replied. Itachi put her things near the door and walked away.

"Wait Itachi, mom and dad can't seriously be ok with this." Sasu said as she stood up.

"Like anyone beside myself could deal with your shit." Naruto said under his breath.

"Indeed, they are Sasu. I explained everything to them." Itachi said smirking. "Have a good day Iruka-sensei, class." turning, his smile darkening. "Sister." with that he left.

Iruka paired up the rest of the class. "Now that you're paired up. I'll take you to get the keys to your new homes. Your parents already dropped your things off. So pack up and follow me." he packed up his things and moved toward the door waiting for them.

"I can't believe this shit. A whole fucking semester, stuck with him." Sighing Sasu packed up her stuff. Naruto did the same and walked over to his friends.

"Kiba can you believe this crap. Sasu and I married and living together." Naruto scuffed

"Hey you could have always ended up like poor Choji over there." Kiba said pointing to a student with light brown hair eating a bag of chips. A girl with pink hair and teal eyes walked up to him and took it away. "He got Sakura." he said as both boys shuddered.

"Who did you get as a partner?" asked the blond.

"Heh I got Shino." he said blushing.

"Ah I see. You dog." Naruto said winking.

"Who's a dog?" asked a young man with dark brown hair and black sunglasses on.

"Nothing Shino." both said quickly. Shino was about to ask what they meant when they heard Iruka calling.

"Come on class. You do have other classes." he said as he ushered them to the dorms. Sasu walked ahead of Naruto with her friends.

"You're lucky Sasu." said Sakura, a bit annoyed with that fact.

"How so? I'm stuck with Naruto for a whole semester." she said sighing.

"Well, Naruto is kind, handsome and truly cares about the people around him." said a girl with purple blue hair and pale gray eyes.

"If he's so awesome why don't you get partnered off with him then Hinata." Sasu said as she walked ahead of them.

"Why is she acting like that, I'd thought she'd be happy that she got stuck with Naruto. She's had a crush on him since we were in grade school." Hinata asked while she played with her fingers. A blond girl came up next to Hinata.

"It's ok. She is just worried because she's liked him for so long. Now she gets to live with him. It freaks her out a bit. It's like you getting to live with Neji as husband and wife." the blond girl said nudging Hinata, wiggling her eye brows.

"Hush Ino, and I have to get used to it since the family elders said we are to get married any way." Hinata said blushing following the rest of the class to what looked like an apartment complex. The building was about nine stories tall and was an earthy red.

Turning to look at the class Iruka said "Now we're going to go through these doors. You're going to find your names and sign next to it so you can get your keys. Then you can go up to your rooms. Class will be dismissed after you sign your names. This hopefully gives you time to un pack a bit before your next class." Reluctantly Sasu went up the elevator to her new home on the 4th floor after signing her name. The elevator doors opened and she walked down the hall to her apartment to find the door already open.

"That dumb ass left the door wide open for the whole building complex to walk right in." she said as she wheeled her bags into what looked like the living room before closing and locking the door. Turning, she finally took in the large room. There were two couches facing each other with a mahogany coffee table in between them. Against one of the walls was a 60 in. flat screen T.V. Underneath that was a fully equipped entertainment center. The walls were off white and the pale blue curtains were pulled aside to let the sun shine into the room. There was something warm and inviting about it. Pictures of beautiful sceneries were on the walls.

Smiling a bit she walked farther into the house and found a fully equipped and stocked kitchen with every cooking appliance anyone could ask for. There was an island in the middle with a built in stove. Dual ovens were against a wall, cabinets made of cherry wood were throughout the kitchen. The kitchen walls were a soft cream color that helped the dark green curtains brighten up the room. 'Can I keep this kitchen once the assignment is over?' Sasu thought at she traced her hands over the cabinets before she walked down the hall to see the bedroom. As she got to the room she saw Naruto putting his stuff away.

"Hey idiot, did you notice that you left the front door wide open?" she asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said turning to look at her.

"I said you left the door wide open. Anyone could have just walked right in." she said with her hands on her hips.

"God and the nagging begins." he said shaking his head. "I left it open for you, next time I won't be nice. By the way that dresser and closet is yours." He said point to the pieces of furniture. Taking her time to finally look around the room she noticed it was painted a warm brown with crème colored curtains hanging from the windows. The furniture was also cherry wood and complimented the overall look. In one corner there was a desk to do work and a working printer. At the top of the bed there were two bedside tables one on each side with a lamp. The bed was king size with a matching wooden head and foot board. The sheets and comforter looked inviting enough, that she just wanted to crawl in the bed and wrap herself in them.

"Wow it's really pretty." Sasu said in awe.

"Yea it is. You should unpack so we can go with the gang food shopping. While I was waiting for you, Shino called and said that the rest of our classes were canceled so we can adjust to our new roles and living spaces." Naruto said as he finished unpacking and turned to look at her.

"Fine." she said as she went to her to bags and began putting her stuff away. 'It's so weird having to live in such close quarters with him.' she thought. Turing to look at Naruto she found him going through his bags and drawers making sure everything was in the right place. 'He's grown since grade school.' she thought. Slowly Sasu examined her "husband". His blond hair had a golden hue he didn't have as a child and was a bit longer than it used to be. 'Still messy and unkempt though, would it kill him to use a brush once in a while.' She thought, as she chuckled. "Same old Naru." she mumbled as continued her observation and unpacking. 'His shoulders are wider and more defined. And he does have a nice chest. I'm willing to bet there is a six pack under that shirt as well.' The smile on her face began to widen as she thoughts continued to run away with her. Naruto bent over to pick something up and Sasu's eyes widen in awe. 'Naruto grew up in all the right places. This shall be an interesting few months.' she thought as she was snapped back to reality as she heard someone knocking at their door.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto asked as he stood up and looked at her before going to check the door.

"Nothing interesting" she replied as a faint blush crept up her face. Quickly she finished unpacking. Once done she walked toward the voices that were coming from the front of the apartment.

"Yea I told her we were gonna go shopping with you guys." she heard Naruto say.

"Ok good, we're getting the cars ready so we can go." said an familiar voice. Turing the corner Sasu notice it was Sakura that was speaking, while the rest of the gang was looking around comparing their place to hers. Sakura had her hand on Naruto's shoulder as she felt up his muscles, trying to be discrete. 'Who the hell does she think she is?!' thought Sasu as she watched Sakura's failed attempt at flirting. "So where is that wife of yours?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet voice, though the word wife was said with much distain.

"No idea. Let me go check." Naruto said as he did his best to get away from her.

"No its ok I'm sure she'll be out in a minute." she said as she grabbed for his arm again.

Annoyed that she wasn't getting the hint, from Naruto's quick escape attempt. Sasu walked into the room. She moved toward them, not noticing all of their friends watching. Everyone in the group knew how much Sasu despised Sakura and the fact that she was flirting with Naruto didn't help her at all.

"Do you think Sasu is gonna finally punch Sakura in the face." whispered Ino to her husband Shikamaru.

"I think that if not now it will be happening soon. I mean Sasu and Sakura have always been rivals in everything. The fact that she's trying to get Naru's attention right under Sasu's nose and even own apartment means war." the brunette said as he look at her.

"I agree." Kiba said adding his two cents to the conversation. Shino nodded, came up behind Kiba. A young man with a black hair and a bowl cut scurried over to the group that was slowly forming in the living room.

"Why is it that Sakura always wants to have what Sasu wants?" asked Lee.

"Because she has nothing better to do." Shino replied. "Look Sasu is talking to her." He said as they all turned to watch what would happen next.

"I feel bad for Choji man. He's married to that itch." Kiba whispered. Everyone huddled together and nodded.

"I'm right here Sakura. You were looking for me?" Sasu said as she stood next to Naruto.

"Not really. I just wanted to know if you were ready so we can go food shopping." Sakura answered with a forced smile.

"Yup I'm ready. Where is Choji by the way? He's not here." Sasu asked wanting to get her attention off of Naruto, who when Sasu arrived went into their bedroom to get his wallet and car keys. Looking around Sakura noticed he wasn't there at all.

"Damnit where did he go?" she said as she looked for him in the kitchen and knocked on the bathroom door. Ignoring Sakura, Sasu went and answered the knock at the door.

"Hey Choji, where did you go?" she asked him. The brunette at the door smiled showing her his wallet.

"I forgot my wallet since Sakura ran out the house so fast." he said as the smile on his face faded. "Why did I have to get stuck with the wicked witch of Kohana? All she talked about was me needing to stop eating those chips and junk. You need to be more like Naru-kun." He said sticking out his tongue while he shook his hips, trying to imitate her. Laughing Sasu welcomed him back into the house just as Sakura came back into the living room.

"Choji there you are I was looking for you everywhere." Sakura said politely though her eyes had darkened and was glaring.

"Sorry Sakura. I forgot the car keys, so I went back to get them. Shall we get going?" he said as he looked at everyone.

"Yea, I can't wait to cook in my new kitchen." Sasu said pushing past Sakura, nearly knocking her into the door frame. "Come one guys times a wasting." Chuckling everyone vacated the apartment.

"Give me a minute I need to lock the door." Naruto said, looking as Sasu and giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and noticed Sakura checking him out again.

"Sakura. Choji left already. You might want to hurry so you don't end up walking to the supermarket.

"Huh? Crap!" Sakura said as she ran to the stairs to catch up with Choji.

"She's like a bitch in heat." Kiba said as everyone walked to the elevator together.

"Huh what I miss?" asked Naruto, blinking confused.

"Nothing Naru. Damn you're dense sometimes." Neji said as they all took the elevator down and went food shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the supermarket Sasu climbed out the car and walked toward her friends. "Seriously?! We're supposed to act like a married couple and she acts as if I don't even exist." Naruto said annoyed. He went over to his gang. "I don't think I can handle her man." he said to Kiba.

"Hey man you know how she is. You've known each other since you were young. How you've managed to deal with her this long is beyond me." Kiba said as he watched all the girls collect together.

"Why do girls do that?" Choji asked as he looked at them.

"Because they travel in packs." Neji said as he came up behind them. He looked over to Hinata and smiled when she noticed him staring at her. She turned a bright red and hid behind Ino, who's smiled as her in a teasing manner. Choji gulped loudly when he noticed Sakura glaring at him.

"Hey don't sweat her man. She's just pissed because Sasu beat her again." Shikamaru said as he came up next to his best friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know but there is no reason to take that out on me. Sasu always gets paired up with Naruto. It's like destiny is saying she'll always come up short when it comes to Sasu." he said back to Shikamaru.

"Huh, did someone call me?" Naruto asked as he heard his name.

"No." both of them said as they grabbed shopping carts and walked over to their wives telling them they would be inside before they walked into the supermarket. Sighing Naruto walked passed Sakura, who gave him a huge smile, to Sasu.

"Are you ready to shop?" he asked Sasu. He really didn't want to be shopping with her but what was he to do. Turning she looked at him, rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I suppose so." she said as they walked into the store not noticing Sakura's glare.

"Get it through your think head billboard brow, you'll never get Naruto. He is and always will be Sasu's man. They have had this love/ hate thing going on for more than ten years now. The only spot you have is in the peanut gallery." Ino said as she walked past her and went looking for Shikamaru. Sakura growled and glared at the blond. She knew that there was some truth to what she had said. Naruto and Sasu had known each for over ten years but that meant nothing to her. She wanted Naruto for herself. She grabbed Choji when she went inside and started looking for the object of her affections.

"Ok so where do you want to start shopping first? I recommend we start with the meats first and then work our way up and down the aisles." Naruto said to Sasu as they walked together.

"Sure. That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm surprised you would know how to shop for food. I thought all you lived off of was ramen." she said smiling at him. He gave her a small look.

"Ramen just happens to be one of my favorite foods. That doesn't mean I only eat that. You know my parents are always busy. Hence I had to learn how to shop for food for myself. And yes before you ask, that does mean I know how to cook as well." he said knowing she was going to ask. Sasu smiled and laughed a bit. He knew her too well. But then again they had been friends since they were three. Her smile grew as she thought about their past.

"Hey what's that goofy look your making. Oh wait your just smiling." Naruto said teasing her. Whenever it came to being alone from their friends they were always kind to each other.

"Oh shut up you baka." she said blushing as they went through the meats, grabbing all types of cuts. Once they grabbed all the beef, chicken, pork and seafood they wanted they started going up and down the aisles. They both took turns grabbing things they needed from the shelves until they came to the junk food aisle. "Do we have to go down this one? You know I can't resist candy." Sasu said pouting a bit.

"Yes we do. I want candy and cookies for the apartment. I also need to get chips which is in the next aisle with the soda. No one said you had to eat and drink it chubby." he said smiling at her before pinching her cheeks. Sasu blushed at the contact. They normally didn't act like this in public because of their friends, so it was unexpected. Naruto just continued to smile as he grabbed snacks for the apartment. He knew she would still eat the sweets while she complained about it. "Besides you need to get used to it for when you get married off." Hearing that she snapped back to reality and smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Shut up." she glared at him and before grabbing a big bag of skittles. "Let's get the soda and juice so we can meet up with everyone else." she said as she pinched his butt and ran off to the next aisle. Sasu knew he hated it when she pinched him there but she did it anyway.

"Hey!" he yelled as he heard her giggling before going into the next aisle. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she loved feeling me up." Naruto said to himself as he followed her. When he was about to enter the next one he heard someone calling his name. He stopped and noticed Sakura. Naruto grimaced a bit but put a smile on his face anyway. 'Damn it I was so close to escaping.' he thought as he walked over to her. "Yes Sakura? How can I help you?" he asked her.

"Well I know it's surprising to see me in this aisle because I worry about my figure but I really want that huge bag of kisses. But it's too far back for me to reach it." Sakura said trying to pout cutely, but failed miserably. Naruto sighed and went to reach out to get it. As he reached over, his shirt went up showing his well tone abs. Sakura openly reach over and went to touch Naruto when her wrist was grabbed. Gasping she looked up and noticed Sasu glaring at her.

"What were you going to grab Sakura, I'll get it for you." Sasu said tightening her hand around Sakura's wrist, trying to make her point clear. 'Back up bitch.' Sasu thought. Naruto heard Sasu and turn handing Sakura her candy.

"What's going on?" he asked as he look at the two of them.

"Nothing. I was just checking out the ring on her hand. I didn't notice it before." she said smiling at then him and lifting Sakura's hand, showing the ring to him.

"Ah ok. Are you ready to continue shopping?" he asked as he moved down the aisle toward the one with the chips.

"Yea I am. Let's go." Sasu said. Finally letting go of Sakura's wrist, she followed him. Sakura growled and rubbed her wrist as he watched them go, her candy in her arms.

"Why do you try to win Sakura? Everyone knows you won't get him, even if they don't get together." Choji said coming up behind her. She ignored him, turned, and went to a different aisle.

"Come on we still need a few more things." she said as she stormed off, muttering to herself.

In the chip aisle Sasu mumbled to herself. "Who does she think she is?" she said softly in an annoyed tone.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked as he looked at her stopping.

"Nothing. Just Sakura is getting on my nerves like usual." she said as she looked at bag of chips. "Should I get the baked cips cause it's healthier or the fried since I might as well go all out with the fat?"

"Well you know me. I don't believe in low fat or fat free. So go full fat. If you're going to be bad about it go all the way. Though I don't know why you girls freak out about your weight." he said shaking his head.

"You don't get it. We women have to work harder to stay fit then you guys. We can stop drinking soda and lose like two pounds. You guys do it and lose like twenty." she replied back as she put the Doritos into her cart instead. She then grabbed several boxes of Capri Sun's and juice. "I'm good what about you?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile before grabbing his chips and drinks. "Yea let's go check out. Do you want to split the cost or me buy the stuff?" he asked as they got in line at the cashier.

"I'll pay this time and you can get the groceries next time." she said

"Aww look at the little couple talking about who gets the food." Ino said coming up behind them.

"Yeah I must say it's really cute how quickly you guys have fallen into the roles of husband and wife." Shikamaru added as he came up next to his wife. "Hey Ino, I hope we can get to that level one day." he said batting his eyes at her. She giggled and playfully hit him.

"Oh Shika, maybe one day we will." Ino said in a teasing tone. Sasu just glared at her. 'Shut up Ino.' she thought as Naruto just shook his head and continued to pile their food up to be swiped.

"Hey Sasu you might want to be over here since you're buying this time." he called out to her. Glaring at Ino again, she turned and went to deal with the cashier. After buying their food Naruto and Sasu waited for everyone else to finish up. Once everyone was done they all packed their cars, drove home, and carried everything upstairs.

"Bye everyone see you guys tomorrow in class." they both said. Walking down the hall Sasu put her bags down and opened the door for Naruto.

"Thank you." he said as he shuffled to through the door, to the kitchen. He was followed by Sasu after she locked up. Checking out the cabinets they decided where everything should go. Naruto was separating the meat into portion sizes when Sasu came up behind him.

"Hey baka, what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" she asked looking at the different meats and proteins that was being separated.

"Hmmm how about I make us some grilled salmon with sautéed asparagus and mashed potatoes?" he asked back. The mere thought of what he suggested had her mouthwatering.

"Ok we can have that." she said smiling. "I'll take care of this, you go start cooking." Her smile widened. He nodded, washed his hands, got the grill pan out and started to season the food. Sasu finished putting the food away and washed her hands before going over to him. "Do you want me to start peeling and cutting the potatoes?"

"Actually that would be great. That way dinner gets done a lot faster. Because I'm starving and could eat a horse." he said chuckling. Sasu giggled a bit and started her task. Naturo always did make yummy food. Even when he was younger and she used to tell him that he made did a good job cooking, she knew it was really all him. As she watched him cut the potatoes she peeled she couldn't help but notice that they really did seem like a married couple. They went food shopping and now they were preparing a nice dinner for two.

She blushed as the idea and continued to peel the spuds. "That should be good." he said as he stopped her. Coming back to reality she stopped and threw the peels away before taking the peeler to the sink and washing it.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked. She didn't want him to think she that she wouldn't help. 'Why do I care about what he thinks.' she thought.

"Nope we just need the water to boil the potatoes before I can put the fish on the grill since it will cook up fast." he replied. Nodded she stood and went to grab some of her homework, before coming back into the room. There was a tiny dining table in a part of the kitchen out of the way of everything else. Sitting down she began to do her homework for the day. Once the potatoes began to boil Naruto finished cooking the meal. "Here you go wife, dinner is served." he said as he handed her the plate.

She looked down at the master piece and her stomach growled. Blushing, she put her books away and took the plate. "Thank you dear husband, it looks amazing." she said smiling as she took a bite and moaned at the taste. "Oh my god this is so good." She squealed out before continuing to eat. Naruto gave her one of his famous grins, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Heh. Well I do my best. Can't have my wife running off with another man because I can't make a decent meal for her." Naruto said winking, before he started to dig into his meal. Sasu blushed a light pink at his statement. 'Wife? That's right, the only reason we're even here together have a yummy dinner is because of class. It really is kind of nice to be able to eat with him.' Shaking her head of the thoughts that were coming to mind she noticed that Naruto had finished.

"Why don't you go shower first and I'll wash the dishes." she said getting up and taking his finished plate.

"Are you sure? I mean I can do my own dish." he said getting up to take his plate from her.

"I'm sure. Besides you cooked dinner. The least I could do is the dishes." she said smiling a little too warmly at him before remembering who and where she was. "But don't get used to it baka. It's only this one time." Sasu quickly countered before going to do the dishes. Naruto shrugged and went to take a shower.

She was washing the dishes when she heard the shower go on and she cheeks flushed. As she washed the dishes she imagined Naruto in the shower. The room was steamy as he lathered himself up with soap. Everything was in slow motion as she continued to wash the dishes. Sasu's thoughts moved her closer as if she was in the bathroom really getting closer to Naruto. The shower curtain was about to be opened when the sound of the water turning off brought her back to the kitchen. Shaking her head she quickly finished the dishes then went to their room.

When she walked in, Naruto only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was facing her, drying his hair. Sasu gulped as she stared at him. Her eyes followed the little droplets of water that slid down his body. 'How am I going to survive this for most of the semester? I can't even keep my eyes off his body. Whether it's his shoulders or his narrow hips I couldn't stop staring. Noticing she was gawking at him with an odd look on her face he waved his hand in her face. "Sasu are you ok? You seem out of it." he stated as he moved toward her and touched her forehead. "You're not warm. Hmmm?" Naruto moved his hand to her neck when she moved away.

"Yea I'm ok. Sorry I was just spacing out. I'm going to shower while you get dressed." she said as she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Quickly undressing she got in the shower and turned the water on. As the warm water cascaded down her body she kept replying the scene of Naruto in his towel. "How is it that he got so ripped. I mean I could tell earlier he grew up well but I didn't know it was this well. I shouldn't want to be in his arms, to feel his strength and muscles wrapped around me. To be able to feel his skin under my hands.' Sasu thought. "I need to stop thinking." she said to herself after she rinsed off and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel she dried herself and got dressed.

Opening the door she went back into the bedroom drying her hair with the towel. Naruto heard someone walk in and noticed Sasu in what seemed to be her pajamas. He looked her over and knew he was in trouble. She was wearing a tank top that hugged her body and showed a bit of her stomach. And small pair of shorts that showed most of her legs. "What are you wearing?" he asked her, his cheeks slowly turned red. She looked down at herself and then back at him.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing? I normally just wear a tank top and my underwear to bed. Don't you remember? It freaked you out when you woke up one day when we were younger." she said as she moved closer to him, her wet hair to one side and laughter in her onyx eyes. "Oh come on it won't be that bad. Why are you're still in your towel?" Sasu asked as she climbed into the bed.

Naruto looked down and noticed he didn't take it off. "Oh I have clothes on." he said as he took it off and it was in a pair of black boxers. Sasu seeing that blushed, which Naruto noticed. "Oh what's wrong Sasu it won't be that bad." he said as he moved over to the bed and leaned over her.


End file.
